Unknowingly For Her
by lejardine
Summary: Snape becomes sole teacher to a little girl whose guardian happens to be Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was at wits end as she sat in the living room of her small home. How had the wizarding world not have pre-Hogwarts childcare available? Surely there were parents who couldn't stay home and teach their children and needed someone to watch their children? But there was none no matter how much she looked. There was no option of letting little Ryalta stay with friends. After the war was won by the side of the light Harry had left England, Ron hated everything about Hermione after she realized a month later that they were not relationship material. Everyone else was going about busy lives and above all her parents had been found and killed by death eaters. She and Ryalta were well and truly alone.

She watched as her little three year old played with blocks that floated in front of her haphazardly. She enjoyed the laughter of her daughter. Ryalta had come unexpectedly after a drunken night out and a one-night stand. She did not know the wizard who impregnated her. No matter how much Hermione tried she couldn't even recall the color of the wizard's hair. But Ryalta was a pleasant surprise and Hermione decided to keep her. At the time it was a feasible thing to do. She had a job and still had a considerable amount of money in the bank from her reward after war and from her parent's inheritance. But a child was expensive and living without a job after being let go once her employer found out about the fact that she was pregnant and unmarried was also taking a toll.

Hermione heard a click at the window. It was the Daily Prophet being delivered by owl as usual. Quickly she took the paper and placed a galleon in the purse attached to its ankle. The news was boring so she passed through that and went to the classifieds. A lot of the ads were the same from the day before. But one caught her attention. It was an ad for a lab assistant position. This she could do, she did have her mastery in potions and arithmacy after all. She found the address and followed the instructions. Quickly Hermione wrote up a detailed resume of herself. She then coaxed Ryalta away from her toys and they left the house for the day as Hermione went to send her resume by owl post. They stayed out a while to enjoy the summer sun only to return home suddenly when a freak rain storm appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days alter Hermione was asked to attend the interview at the given address. It was a small café in Muggle London. It was in a quiet area with low pedestrian traffic, perfect for apparating if necessary. Hermione could not find a baby sitter so she regretfully brought Ryalta along with her. Hopefully Ryalta behaved long enough not to embarrass her mother. Cautiously she walked in and was met by a waitress.

"What will you be having?" asked the waitress.

"A tea for me and orange juice for my daughter." She answered. The waitress left and returned a few minutes later with the order. They sat there in relative silence. At noon exactly the front door swung open with the tinkling of bells. Hermione looked up to find the unexpected. There stood Severus staring her down. He wasn't in his usual teaching robes but still wore all black. He sat at the table across from Hermione and Ryalta. "So you're my potential boss?" Asked Hermione with a slight smile. At least it was someone she knew and knew how to handle.

"Granger." Responded Severus while pouring himself a cup of tea. Severus looked over his cup at the small child quietly eyeing him. "And may I ask who this is?"

"This is my daughter Ryalta. I'm sorry, I couldn't find a babysitter." Severus sat quietly for a moment.

"We can have this meeting somewhere else…with better tea." Severus stood and paid the tab. "Come with me." he said. Hermione picked up Ryalta and followed Severus. His hair had gotten longer and he filled out, no longer the painfully thin potions master of old. Severus walked around the corner to a quiet alley, stopped and turned to find Hermione with Ryalta in tow a few feet away. "Is she okay to apparate with?"

"Oh, yes she is." Severus nodded his head peering down at the dark haired child. He grabbed on to both securely and they apparated. They landed in front of a house on the edge of a forest. "Where are we?"

"This is my home and workplace." Severus steadied Hermione who was off balance due to Ryalta. "I figured we could talk while Ryalta played in the yard." He said as he walked around to the back of the house. For a moment Hermione was stunned. The back yard was huge with a sizeable greenhouse on one side.

"Oh." Hermione was surprised. He was being nice. "Ryalta, This is Mr. Severus Snape. He was my teacher in school. He will let you play in the garden so long as you promise to behave." She said as she pushed Ryalta's curls out of her face. "Promise?"

"Yes mommy." Ryalta turned to Severus. "Thank you Mister." Hermione put her down and Ryalta made an instant beeline for the grass. When She was far out of earshot and no longer paying attention Severus began his questions.

"How old is she?"

"She's three. She'll be four in August."

"Who is the father?" Severus was dreading the answer would be Potter or Weasley.

"I…I don't know." Severus was about to ask but she stopped him with her hand. "I got drunk one night and decided to have a one night stand. It was consenting on both our parts but I don't remember who the man was." Severus mulled this over.

"How have you been faring?"

"I was employed but once I got pregnant while unmarried I was fired for my post and there was nothing I could do. I hid it for a while before anyone noticed. I didn't get morning sickness or anything. I didn't start to show until my eighth month. How I've been faring since then? Just barely, I had the money I was awarded after the war along with my parents inheritance but a child is expensive."

"No one to help you?" He was very confused now. how was there no one to help her. He understood that her parents were dead but what about her friends?

"No, after the war Ron and I split. It was anything but amicable. Harry left the country. Ginny has a busy life. Luna teaches at Hogwarts now and is always busy and Neville is leading a busy life as well. The Weasley's banished me when Ron and I split. So no, there is no one to help me. And I could use the help. Her magic is starting to become apparent." Severus mulled this information. The trio had disbanded. She was alone and she was stressed. Dealing with a small magical child was not an easy task. He would know from experience after dealing with Draco.

"Ms. Granger I have looked over your resume and seeing as how I was your teacher for six years I know what you are capable of and I will hire you but we need to work out something for you and Ryalta." Hermione turned and stared at Severus. She didn't expect him of all people to hire her but her she was.

"I…umm…thank you." Severus nodded his head. I have more than enough room in my home should you want to stay but I know of a house that is in town that you and Ryalta could look into but we would be the only magical kind for miles around." Hermione turned back to look at Ryalta who was bending down inspecting the flowers without touching. It was then that Ryalta stood and came running to her mother and wrapped her small arms around her mother's leg. Severus was in awe of the child. She was a miniature of her mother only with black hair and blue eyes. She was far more tamed than her mother was as his student. As a matter of fact Hermione was much calmer now, though war and having to raise a child alone would do that.

Hermione herself had grown a few inches taller, now reaching up to his eyes. Her hair was a little more tamed but still curly and much longer. She had a womanlier figure. But that would be expected. The last he'd seen of her she was painfully thin from being on the run and not having enough to eat. He suspected neither of the trio could cook. Her countenance as a whole was evidence that she had grown up.

"I don't think I have the money to rent or buy a house. Are you okay with us moving in with you?" asked Hermione as she picked up Ryalta. Ryalta reached out to Severus with a chubby hand. Severus took the hand and the little girl smiled. It was a very rare occasion that children took a liking to him.

"I'm sure."

"Well then, Ryalta." The little girl turned her attention to Hermione without letting go of Severus. "We will be living here now? What do you think?" the child was quiet for a moment.

"Will I be able to look at the flowers and play in the grass?"

"Yes." Answered Severus. Ryalta grinned and giggled in her mother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month now since Hermione and Ryalta moved in. It was a rather quick affair. They had everything back in a day and half and unpacked in a few hours. They didn't own much. To his surprise Ryalta was a very quiet three year old. He found that the child was indeed not afraid of him and rather enjoyed his company, especially if a magic related question was asked of her. He found himself teaching her the simplest of wandless magic.

Hermione on the other hand was happy her daughter had taken a liking the Severus. Ryalta was a very persnickety person when it came to people. Ryalta would sit in the next room quietly playing with toys or reading books Severus had found or the select few he had from his childhood. The work Severus gave her was pleasurable to say the least. She had missed the challenge he would present in class. In that regard she was glad he hadn't changed. Though he had change din countenance. Maybe it was the lack of stress and the ability to be with himself and not worry about the world around him that allowed him to relax and actually be kind for a change. Or maybe it was his way of thanking her.

After Voldemort had fallen Hermione went back to the Shrieking Shack and found Severus on the floor. He was semi conscious going in and out but thankfully alive. She knew there was no way he would allow himself to be downed by a slash and a venomous snakebite. Surely he had created and anecdote and a slice to the throat was an easy fix. Severus had been lying in a pool of his own blood but on closer inspection Hermione had found the three vials all empty and watched as the wounds knitted together. Beside his head was the dark green venom that had been forced out. Hermione sat on the floor next to him until consciousness was restored.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he rasped out as he slowly propped himself on one elbow.

"Seeing to your recovery, which is doing well considering."

"What has happened?"

"Voldemort was dead." At the mention of the Dark Lords name Severus flinched only to realize there was no pain in his left arm to follow. He opened his eyes to find a puzzled Hermione sitting before him.

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

"Nothing." He said incredulously as he sat up completely. With his wand nearby Severus tore his sleeve to find that the mark was rapidly fading. They both sat and watched as it faded to nothingness. Severus was free, no more masters, and no more fighting. Hermione had helped Severus to his feet after.

"I would offer to take you to the infirmary but I think your rooms would be better."

"Yes, Granger." Seeing as how the wards on Hogwarts had been destroyed Hermione was able to apparate the two to the door to his rooms. With a quick flick of his wrist the heavy oak door swung open to admit the two. Hermione helped him to his bedroom.

"I'll leave you alone for now but I'll check on you later. I advise you lay low for now she said." Severus nodded a thank you and she turned and left him. The next day she went to check on him making sure to not be followed. But it was to no avail. His door was wide open and before she could yell stop the aurors had arrested him. A month later Severus was freed when it was brought to light all the things he had done for the Wizarding world.

The last Severus saw of Hermione was the day he was declared innocent. She was at least clean now but nothing had change din that month. She was still so thin you could see her bones and she was haggard looking. It had been some years since than now and he was thankful she was healthy again.

For now though Severus had turned to brewing on his own time creating new potions and fixing some or adapting some for other things. Severus and Hermione would spend their evenings reading in the large library after she put Ryalta to bed. And every night there was the nagging question on his mind and after one month, convinced she would not get angry, he asked.

"Hermione may I ask you a question?" He asked as he closed the tome with his pointer finger to mark his page.

"Sure." She answered as she looked up.

"It concerns Ryalta." Hermione really looked at him.

"Ask away." Severus could still hear the hesitance in her voice.

"Do you plan on finding out who the father is?" Hermione sat there quietly for a moment thinking to herself.

"To be honest no, I don't. It's just been Ryalta and I for so long that I no longer care to find out. It doesn't make much of a difference at this point."

"That's understandable. But what if when Ryalta is older?"

"When she is older and she wants to look for her father that will be fine with me. I have no problems with that." At that confession Severus sat back in his chair and stared at Hermione as she returned to her reading. She really had grown.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sat and tried to get back into what he was reading but there was something niggling at him. He wasn't sure what exactly but it didn't take him long to finally ask.

"Do you know if the man may have been muggle or a wizard?" Hermione didn't answer for a moment.

"To be honest I don't know. I was in muggle London. It's possible he may have been a wizard or a muggle but I haven't a clue."

"Do you remember anything?" asked Severus impatiently.

"Why are you getting a rise out of this Severus?" He didn't answer but she continued on. "If you must know I decided to go to muggle London to get plastered. I was on my own. I got good and drunk; I had three pints, a few shots of tequila, and a rum and coke. Then I started flirting with a guy. Then we left and went to my place. We had sex that wasn't the greatest but that's not important. When we were done he got dressed and left."

"You remember all of that but not his face?" Hermione was silent. "Ms. Granger I believe you've been Obliviated."

"But…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Why had that not occurred to her she didn't know. That means the man in question was indeed a wizard. But then that didn't make sense. "That doesn't make sense Severus."

"And why not?"

"If I were Obliviated then the memory of our fornicating would have been erased too, don't you think? I mean if I were Obliviated anything having to do with said wizard would be erased from my memory as well not just his face." Hermione was right Severus realized. That would be the case. Then this was not a case of obliviation but something else much more sophisticated. Suddenly Severus stood and put his book down and walked to the farthest part of the room and looked at all the books holding information on spells and potions he knew. This comprised eight thick books that he pulled out and floated with him. They were placed on a table before he sat on the ottoman facing Hermione.

"I think I may find what exactly was done to you. But I need your permission to perform legilmency on you."

"You have my permission." Hermione responded as she repositioned herself so she was fully facing him.

"Good, I need you to pull up only the memories concerning that night."

"All of them?" she asked hesitantly. That meant he'd see her pre, during, and post coitus.

"I understand you reluctance but yes I need to see all of them."

"Okay," Hermione closed her eyes and brought up the appropriate memories then opened her eyes, "I'm ready."

"Legilimens." Severus was sucked in and landed in the first memory. He watched as Hermione walked in to the bar. It was loud and rowdy. Apparently there was a rugby match on. Hermione walked up to the bar and ordered her drinks and sat at the far end of the bar away from the TV. It was a little more spacious where she sat. He watched as she downed the first pint then asked for another. It was after the third pint that the man approached. The face was blurred out completely but Severus could make out that the man was tall, tanned white blemish free skin, not bulky but still built and short black hair. The man was also well dressed in a well-tailored muggle suit. Going off the suit he assumed the man was of some money but considering what was done to Hermione he could tell this man was not a muggle. Other than that there was no detail.

Severus watched as they knocked back shots of tequila. At this point the memory was getting hazy but he could still make out what was happening. They ordered another round of drinks. Hermione's flirting skills were dismal. Severus could only help but roll his eyes.

The memory then shifted to her apartment. This memory was also hazy but it seems she sobered up some from walking from the bar to her home. The pair immediately began undressing and ended up in her bedroom. Severus fast forwarded the memory to post coitus in respect of Hermione and watched. The wizard had simply gotten dressed and left. No words said, no miniscule actions, nothing. In confusion Severus pulled out of her memories and stared at her.

"I must have missed something."

"I don't know what you would have missed."

"Have you returned to that bar since?"

"I did a few times but no one ever approached me after that." Severus got up and went to the kitchen and returned with some chocolate biscuits.

"Eat these. Then I'll go in again and only look at the beginning of the night." Hermione wolfed down the biscuits then let Severus in again. Once again he watched Hermione enter and order her drink. Instead of paying attention to her he looked at the bartender. The man had grabbed a glass and turned his back to where Severus was and then turned again to fill the pint glass. But the bartender didn't seem to reach for anything.

Severus then moved to where Hermione sat and restarted the memory. This time he watched the bartender from the front and this time he saw him pour something in to the glass before filling it. Severus then pulled out of her mind.

"It seems the bartender and our mystery wizard are in collusion." Severus stated angrily.

"Fuck." Was all Hermione could say as she placed her face in her hands. Severus placed a hand on her head. This was something he had not anticipated but he would get to the bottom of this. Hermione then sat up and looked at Severus. Right then Severus was able to glean where said bar was without Hermione knowing. Severus sent Hermione to bed while he wrote a letter to Kingsley informing him that he may need his help.

The next day Severus went out while Hermione stayed in brewing an important order. He found his way to the ministry of magic and found he still held and air of fear, parting the seas of humanity that milled around. It hadn't taken long for Severus to get to the head aurors office. Kingsley stood when Severus entered. The door was shut and Severus sat across from Kingsley.

"What exactly is the problem That you would need my help?" Kingsley knew how strong Severus was so if he asked for help this was something big indeed.

"Have you had any cases of witches or wizards not remembering the faces of men or women they've been with?"

"Severus you have to be less vague. That could be obliviation."

"Not this." He said then he fell silent. "I trust no one can hear us?" Kingsley waved his wand.

"No one can now."

"Good. I have Hermione Granger and her daughter living under my roof." At that Kingsley's eyebrow shot up. "We are merely potions brewer and assistant, nothing more. But she is living with me because it is more convenient for her at the moment."

"Okay."

"We were talking last night about the child's father and how Ms. Granger was impregnated. It seems the wizard who impregnated her was in collusion with a bartender that poured a potion into her drink. The effects of which causes the imbiber to not remember the face of the person who is hunting them. And it seems Hermione is out victim here. She remembers everything even the fact that the wizard in question did not actually force her into anything. Her memories are clear and only slightly hazy after drinking the amount of alcohol that she did." Once Severus was finished Kingsley sat back in his chair and thought about this.

"Do you know where the bar is?"

"Yes."

"And I take it you want my help so this is dealt with officially?"

"Yes." Kingsley then waved his wand and produced some forms.

"Write down all the information you have," he said as he then produced a vial, "Then put your memories into this vial. I suspect since you saw her memories you remember what happened, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good." Severus filled out the necessary forms and found the necessary memories and put them in the jar. Once done Kingsley took both and found his two best aurors and told them what was happening while leaving Severus in his office. A few minutes later he returned.

"It seems this is not the first case of this. A few witches and wizards have written up reports on this occurrence and they may have been dosed at bars and at parties." At that Severus groaned. "I promise we'll do all we can. I'll let you know what I find." Severus nodded his head then left in a sweep of robes. He returned home to find Hermione sitting with Ryalta and the child showed her a new trick Severus had taught her.

"Sev, look." Yelled the child happily. She was probably the only child in existence who could call him Sev and get away with it.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a week for Kingsley to get everything ready. Severus was a little angry that it took a week but to get everything done precisely a week was a necessary inconvenience. Severus had waited a day before Hermione what he had done. She was remarkably calm in her reaction. He, for some reason, expected her to blow up at him for doing this behind her back. But to be honest now that Severus had brought to light what may have happened to her she wanted the mystery man caught.

In the week of preparation Severus had given Hermione a break. She was given the time to be with Ryalta and he in turn had more time to be with them and observe the child. She was a carbon copy of Hermione in the physical sense aside from the black hair and blue eyes. The child was a fair bit calmer than Hermione ever was but he didn't know pre Hogwarts Hermione so this could have been her as a small child.

"Ms. Granger were you a lot like Ryalta when you were her age?" He asked as they sat on the back patio and watched the child play in the garden.

"Kind of. My Magic didn't start to exhibit itself until I was eight but I was as quiet as she was. I didn't have much friends aside from the children that were in my class in primary school." Severus nodded his head in understanding. Her fellow classmates as a child were just acquaintances not by choice.

"So you were always known for having your nose buried in a book?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"More or less." She answered giving him a side-glance. Severus caught it.

"Don't worry I'm not poking fun at you Ms. Granger. I somewhat the same circumstances growing up."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you always call me by my surname and not my given?"

"Would you prefer I call you by your given name?"

"Yes, I would. I think at this point we might as well both refer to each other by our given names."

"You have a point, Hermione." Her name rolled off his tongue strangely easily to Severus.

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione's pronunciation of his name sent a chill up his spine in the best way.

After a week Kingsley sent an owl to Severus. In the letter was a set up of everything that was being done at the start. All bars, taverns, and pubs had an undercover auror on them at all hours, never the same auror twice so as not to raise suspicion. There was a watch especially on the bar Hermione had attended. Oddly enough the bartender that tended her that night was not in for a few days. At this there was a quiet search for him so as not to alarm the suspect. This satisfied Severus but as a precaution he let Hermione know what was happening and checked the wards on his property.

For a while they went as normal. Hermione helped Severus brew whatever needed brewing. On his down time or whatever work he knew Hermione could do by herself he took to watching Ryalta and teaching her simple spells. The child was just as eager as Hermione to learn. For someone who didn't particularly like small children Severus was enjoying spending time with the little girl. He got pleasure out of seeing her face whenever she mastered some new spell. Severus had even taken to going to bookstores in the wizarding part of London to find the Ryalta the appropriate books that would get her further ahead. Of course some of them would have to wait for when she was a little older. Severus was unknowingly planning ahead.

It wasn't till he was alone a few nights after that he realized what was happening. Severus, Hermione, and Ryalta had become a family of sorts. Severus was sitting up in bed when he had come to this realization. But at the same time it didn't seem too big a deal for him. It wasn't as if he were sleeping with Hermione. But at the thought of it he could feel a reaction in his body, a slight arousal. She was beautiful after all. Not an absolute beauty but he at least found her attractive. He liked the curve of her hips and derriere when he got the chance to look. She was much taller now since the end of the war and having steady meals and having a child had filled her out. She was really able to take care of her health much better than she did as a student. Hermione could stand on her own two feet and take care of a child without help from anyone. She was always strong and he admired that. Severus then came to the understanding that he admired everything about her. Her physical attributes, her mind, personality, her newfound calmness and open-mindedness, just everything about her. It was then Severus decided that he would make a change, maybe test the waters and see if she would at least consider maybe going out to dinner with him if he found someone to watch Ryalta.

It wasn't hard for Severus to find an elf to watch Ryalta. He introduced Ryalta to Dobby. Severus knew he could trust Dobby with Ryalta's safety. Once satisfied he found Hermione in his potions lab taking a breather after bottling the last of the potion she was working on.

"I'm done." She said with a smile. Severus inspected the bottles.

"Good." Severus was hedging not knowing how to go about asking her without sounding like a brute. Hermione picked up on the hesitation easily.

"Is there a problem Severus?"

"No…would you like to go out to dinner?" He asked with as blank a face as he could muster.

"I would like that. I'll go get Ryalta ready." Severus stopped her before she could stand.

"There will be no need for that. I have Dobby here to watch her."

"Dobby's here?" She asked astonished. Severus nodded, then Hermione heard him. "Dobby!" she yelled and he popped into the lab.

"Yes miss?" Hermione with near tears in her eyes stooped down and hugged the tiny elf. It had been a while since she'd seen him not knowing where to find him after the war. She couldn't call him no matter how much she tried. Dobby wriggled out of her arms and stood closer to Severus. "How did you find him?"

"Luck." Answered Severus. "But he helps me every now and again if I ask."

"Do you need anything miss?" Asked Dobby.

"No. Thank you for watching Ryalta."

"No problem miss." Then Dobby popped to the room Ryalta was in.

"Severus, as much as I would like to go out to dinner with you, I don't have any nice clothing."

"You haven't gone clothes shopping recently?"

"Well, yes but just normal everyday clothing for Ryalta and I. I didn't occur to me that I would be asked out to dinner." She had a point Severus looked her up and down and whipped out his wand.

"This should do." Severus had turned her sneakers to dark green heels and then her t-shirt and jeans to a simple knee length sleeveless black dress. He put away his wand and looked her up and down. Hermione then put her hair up in a neat bun. The only jewelry she wore were the simple gold earrings in her ears. And that was enough for her really. She was beautiful enough to have no need to be dripping in jewels.

"Severus you are a genius." She said as she transfigured a metal spoon into a mirror. Severus smiled.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Just my cloak." For a moment she held her wand then it occurred to her. Since she didn't have sleeves she did the next best thing. She grabbed a piece of leather and transfigured it to wrap around her right thigh to make a holster for her wand hidden from view. At that Severus raised an eyebrow impressed. Hermione smiled and walked out the lab to find Ryalta playing happily with Dobby. Ryalta stopped a moment and marveled at her mother.

"You're pretty." She commented.

"Thank you." Responded Hermione as she bent down to kiss Ryalta on the cheek. "We'll be back in a while, promise to behave?"

"Promise."

"Good." Commented Severus from behind Hermione. It was then that he transfigured his clothing into a muggle suit, all black of course and no tie. They got to the door and transfigured their cloaks to appropriate coats and then left.

Dinner had gone surprisingly well. They had gone to an upscale Japanese restaurant in muggle London. It was a quiet calm place surrounded by gardens. They were given their own little room to have dinner. A table, two comfortable chairs, some music, and one giant window that looked into the garden that was moonlit and covered in fresh falling snow. The atmosphere was warm and comfortable and perfectly private aside from the waitress that would come and go with their orders.

Hermione was relaxed and easy to talk with. Her attention was occasionally pulled away but not enough to annoy Severus. Hermione also found the date to be enjoyable. Severus was quiet at first but with a glass of wine and few prodding's into his interests the conversation carried on easily and positively. Severus actually made Hermione laugh a few times and she appreciated it. Hermione was able in turn to make him smile and to relax.

After dinner they walked around a bit to walk off the effects of the alcohol they had imbibed. Once satisfied they were sober Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. For a moment he looked her in the eyes and smiled then apparated them home. When they had landed he held on to her to keep her stable. Something took over Severus and he couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand slid to her back and held her closer. When they pulled away they only did so for air.

"We should do this more often Severus." Hermione said seductively. Her voice was low and husky and it aroused things in Severus he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yes, we should." He said as he kissed her again. He let go and took her by the hand and they walked in to the house t find Dobby waiting for them by the door.

"Good evening." Said Dobby.

"Good evening Dobby." Responded Hermione. "Where's Ryalta?"

"Dobby has put her to bed miss."

"Oh, thank you Dobby." Dobby bowed and looked to Severus.

"Thank you Dobby. That's all for tonight."

"Your welcome sir. You can call me again sir. Little miss is nice to play with."

"Of course." Severus smiled. Dobby popped out of existence and it was just the two of them in the foyer. Severus took both their coats which were turned back to cloaks and hung up. Severus then waved his wand and was returned to the dark jeans and black shirt he wore before. "Would you like me to change yours?" he asked.

"Do you want them to be changed?" Hermione smile was mischievous but in the best way. Hermione didn't wait for him to answer. She turned away and walked up the stairs. Severus followed. For a moment he didn't know what she was up to until she turned and headed for his room.

"Oh." Was all he could think as she stepped through his bedroom door, turned, and waved her wand so she was in a lacy bra and panty.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus followed Hermione in and shut the door and cast a quick spell to stop sound from leaving the room. No use waking Ryalta. Severus stalked over to Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders. This was too much but he couldn't back down. The witch was willingly showing herself to him and he would not disappoint. Gently his hands caressed her shoulders then slid down to hold each breast. They were two overflowing handfuls. They were firm and he could feel her nipples poking out against his hand. Severus looked her in the eyes and in one fluid movement kissed her while sweeping her off her feet.

Gently he deposited her on the bed and hovered over her. _By Merlin she's gorgeous,_ he thought to himself. Severus continued to kiss her as he pinched her left nipple. Gasps interrupted kisses making him chuckle deeply. He moved from her lips to her jawline, to her ear (sending chills down her spine), to her neck causing her to whimper. Severus then moved to her right nipple and took it in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it as he felt Hermione's hands in his hair. Her nails on his scalp felt great. He nibbled on her nipple sending a shock through her causing to her to yelp. Severus couldn't help but smile at her as he looked at her.

Impatient and wanting his lips Hermione pulled Severus back up to kiss her. In doing so she was able to position herself to roll him over. Sitting astride him Hermione ground her pussy on to his hardened cock. Severus moaned and with a wave of her hand that moan increased. She had magically removed his clothing and the skin-to-skin contact was almost more than his body could handle. Hermione rubbed her clit against him, both enjoying the sensation. Severus placed his hand on her hips. Her eyes had closed and her mouth was slack as she took in the pleasure. He watched as her breasts bounced to her movements and he wanted to do more. It was then that Hermione bent over him and kissed his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I want you to fuck me!" She whispered. Severus smirked and, wrapping his arms around her, rolled them so he was on top.

"I will gladly." And with one movement he pushed into her hearing a loud yelp. For a moment he didn't move thinking he hurt her but she opened her eyes and gave him a seductive smile. That was his queue to continue. Severus started out slow enjoying the feel of her around him. She was perfectly warm and wet for him to slide in and out easily. But the sensation was too much and it wasn't long until he sped up his movements. Severus bent down wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck. There were no words said just grunts and moans urging each other on. Then Hermione came, her body arching against his her mouth open but soundless but he could feel her inner muscles contracting around him and that brought him over the edge as well. Everything went blank for them and they only felt the sensation coming in waves from their cores to their extremities. The feeling of his seed leaving him made Severus groan loudly into Hermione's neck and hold her tighter.

When they came down from their high Severus did not want to let go of her. Hermione held him closer not wanting him to pull out of her. For a while they lay like that until they realized it was to hot. Severus moved to her side but lay on his side facing her and caressing her cheek.

"It's been a while since I've been intimate. That was wonderful." Severus whispered as he kissed her.

"It's been a while for me too but that was better than anything I've had before." Whispered Hermione half dazed. At this point it was late and Severus watched as Hermione fella sleep in his arms. With a wave of his hands the lights went out and he curved himself against her back, enveloping her completely.

The next morning Severus woke to an empty bed but before he could react the smell of a fresh well made breakfast assaulted his senses. She was making breakfast, and from what he could hear, she had dismantled his muffling spell and he could hear her and Ryalta chatting in the kitchen. Quickly throwing on clothing Severus walked out to find the two sitting at the table smiling with the sunlight streaming in. A cliché image but he liked it. Severus placed a hand on Ryalta who greeted him with a smile and sat down. Breakfast was spent with Ryalta recapping her evening playing with dobby while Severus and Hermione passed glances and smiles between them. Once finished Severus banished the dishes to the sink and went for a shower. It was in the shower that Severus went over what he and Hermione had done that evening and the hard on was inevitable. For the first time in a while Severus actually had pleasurable memories. And these memories allowed him to rub one out in the shower making a bit of a mess that was easily cleaned up.

Hermione mean while played with Ryalta going over what Ryalta would be doing for the day. She was allowed to sit in the potions lab while Severus and Hermione brewed today so long as she behaved and stayed in the area relegated to her. The small child had understood that should she leave her safe area in the lab without permission she would run the risk of getting hurt by a wayward potion. Ryalta had sat on the soft sofa in the lab and played with her toys, the books she could read were nearby on the table next to the sofa. Hermione started working on her potions when Severus walked in and turned on the wizard wireless playing oldies.

This went on for days in a happy existence. Hermione had taken to sleeping with Severus every night and he enjoyed the company and the "fun" they had. Ryalta was none the wiser, to them of course. They hadn't noticed that the small child had picked up on the shift change. Her mother smiled more and was more beautiful in her happiness. The same went for Severus. Ryalta noticed he looked taller and was calmer. Ryalta had always caught Severus at one time or another brooding over something without his knowledge but she hadn't seen that lately. It was nice and when they were happy so was she.

Two weeks later an owl showed up at lunch and Hermione took the letter from the foot of the owl and read it.

_Severus & Hermione,_

_We have found who the culprits were. I think you both should both come and see._

_-Kingsley_

That was all that was said. Hermione passed the letter on to Severus. Ryalta noticed this mood change. Neither were smiling and they looked worried.

"I'll get Dobby." Said Severus as he stood. Hermione nodded her head and looked to Ryalta.

"You're going to be playing with Dobby again today." The smile was feigned but Ryalta was okay. She knew Her mother and Severus would be okay. And she'd be able to play with Dobby.

"Okay!" Ryalta said happily. Just then Dobby came in before Severus. Ryalta hoped off her chair and hugged the small house elf. Dobby and Ryalta left the room while Severus handed Hermione her cloak. They apparated from the kitchen and arrived in the foyer of the ministry. They walked up to Kingsley's office who was waiting for them. He stood and motioned for them to follow him into a separate chamber. The door shut and they felt the wards fall.

"We have a slight problem." Said Kingsley. He looked troubled and slightly confused.

"What happened?" asked Hermione. She was already on guard. "And why did you put up wards?"

"Its so we can't be heard." At that Kingsley waved his wand and the room was properly lit to find a man with shoulder length wavy black hair and blue eyes. "This is the man who drugged you but its also not the man."

"Care to explain further? Do make sense." Said Severus. he was ready to lunge at the man on the other side of the table.

"This is Mr. Knightly. He is also a victim it seems. We questioned him about that night Hermione but he claimed his innocence never asking for a lawyer. The reason I have asked you hear is because we need Severus' ability in Legilmency."

"Fine," was all Severus said as he sat in the chair across the table from the man. With gruffness in his voice Severus asked for permission to delve into Mr. Knightly's mind. The man gave his permission and without hesitation Severus dived in.

Severus found the night that Hermione was to have slept with Mr. Knightly but this memory was not the same. In fact it appeared Mr. Knightly wasn't even in England that night but rather in Paris, France with family. And to Severus' shock this memory was not pre fabricated or tampered with but an actual memory. Severus pulled out and was confused. It then hit him.

"I think someone polyjuiced themselves to look like Mr. Knightly. This man is innocent." He said as he stood. Hermione was confused as well.

"Did you give your hair to anyone willingly?" asked Hermione.

"No ma'am. I am an unspeakable. I can't do that." Severus and Hermione stared at each other for a moment.

"Then you're free to go. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Knightly but I'll let you know if anything has happened."

"Thank you sir." Mr. Knightly stood and left the three in the room.

"I'm confused this is not how Polyjuice works. It doesn't change DNA. This means someone developed a new more complete version of Polyjuice." Kingsley was confused, he wasn't that great at Potions and Severus caught on.

"Polyjuice is only supposed to change how you look on the outside. It's not supposed to change your DNA as well. Meaning that Ryalta should carry physical characteristics of the person who polyjuiced themselves not of the person they changed to."

"Oh." Kingsley instantly understood the gravity of this. This meant that anyone using this could in essence have the complete magical signature of whomever they changed too, and as of that year the ministry had started to look into Muggle types of protection (some actually using DNA).

They returned to Kingsley's office and sat and watched as he set into motion the necessary steps and precautions and let the appropriate aurors know what to look for and expect. There was now a heightened security throughout the ministry. "How would one get this DNA?" asked Kingsley.

"Anything from the body. It could be hair, tears, skin fragments, blood, saliva, even human waste. So long as it came off the human body itself. That means whoever it is that is doing this could have gotten anything. I would suggest checking into St. Mungos. I assume because Mr. Knightly is an unspeakable that he lives alone so his home should be secret kept. Check his usual haunts." Said Severus. Kingsley understood and relayed the information to the aurors.

After all of this Severus and Hermione returned home to find Ryalta asleep on the sofa in the living room and Dobby sitting by the fire dozing off as well. He woke to the sound of them entering the room and left with a muffled pop. Hermione picked up Ryalta and held her in her arms. Ryalta did not wake as she snuggled herself into her mother. Severus sat down next to her wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"I'm so sorry. This should not have happened to you."

"Don't be sorry. If it hadn't I would not have Ryalta and I probably wouldn't be with you." She whispered. Severus kissed the top of her head and they sat there across from the fireplace silently.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days there was no new information from Kingsley but reassurance that they were working hard. Hermione had no doubt they were but Severus grew increasingly impatient. Though, he tried to hide it, it was very obvious. Non the less Hermione and Severus would end most days with putting Ryalta to bed then retiring to Severus', not their, bedroom. She would always give him a shoulder rub, jokingly mocking Severus that she should be the one on edge not him.

"Is that better?" whispered Hermione as she bent down close to his ear sending shivers through his body.

"Mhmm." He responded as he placed a hand on hers and pulled her around to sit on his lap.

"You shouldn't worry so. Even if this was meant maliciously I'm sure who ever it is wouldn't have the gall to come after me again with you around." Hermione ran her fingers through his hair now massaging his scalp. Severus smiled slightly as he felt every muscle in his head relax. How is it she had the power to do this to him? As a student she was one of the most annoying people he had to deal with. Then again war does this to people.

Hermione moved herself closer to his body as she moved to massaging his temples. She was worried of course. Whoever this man was that chose to hide himself seemed dangerous. She worried that he would come after her and Ryalta. Maybe he might try to hurt them or maybe he might try to claim Ryalta and take her daughter away. But Hermione was confident Severus would protect them. It was nice being with Severus.

Actually, nice wasn't the word for how events had changed for the better so far. She had a stable job and a stable roof over her head. She worked for one of the most well respected potions masters in all of Britain, maybe the world, and she was in a relationship with him. Though, they never spoke about what they were really. Could she call him her boyfriend? No, that sounded to childish. Partner sounded better in her head. Would he see her that way?

Severus noticed her internal monologue as her ministrations slowed down to a halt. She was lost staring at him but not looking at him per se. He poked a quick look into her mind using Legilimens and saw what she thought of. To think that someone would think that of him. To realize that there was a woman in this world that enjoyed his company and wanted to be attached to him in a romantic and intimate way. Severus broke the connection thus jolting her out of her own thoughts.

"We should retire cara." Said Severus experimenting on what her reaction would be.

"Oh, yes." She answered with a smile. _He called me cara, maybe I shouldn't worry and he might want to be with me, _she thought to herself. Severus pulled Hermione closer while holding her as he stood up. He carried her to the side of the bed and gently placed her on the mattress. Hermione's eyes were light with happiness. Severus always found it was hard for her to hide her emotions. It was good to know that she responded well to him.

Hermione pulled off the dress she wore and underwear and walked around Severus to the bathroom. Truth be told she needed to take a shower to wash off the days grime from brewing and working in the green house. Severus followed suit but waited for her to run the bath. Once he heard the water turn off he stepped into the bathroom to see Hermione lounging in the tub.

"May I join you?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione blushed and moved a little so Severus could sit in front of her between her legs his back to her. Severus leaned back so his lead lay on her breasts. Hermione gently kissed the top of his head. Severus then wondered what it would be like to live like this forever. Would she want to live with him forever? Would she be able to tolerate his moods? _Well, she's been here for the past five months and we've been intimate for the past four. She seems to be putting up with me fine. Then again I've kept myself in check around her and Ryalta. Ah, Ryalta, how does she see me? _

These thoughts were swirling in Severus mind full of what ifs. All thoughts stopped when he noticed Hermione humming along to a faint tune that was playing in the bathroom. She had wandlessly turned on the small wizarding wireless in the bathroom. Her humming was relaxing to him. Severus sat up and turned his body half around and looked Hermione in the eyes. Wordlessly he leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione detected the worry in his kiss not sure what it was about but she kissed back. She then pulled away and moved herself so that she was sitting on his lap straddling his thighs. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist. There were unspoken _I love you's_ in the way they looked at each other.

"Don't leave." Whispered Severus. Hermione heard him and smiled.

"As if I would." Was her response with a gentle laugh. She kissed him again to put him to ease and it worked. After that they bathed then returned to bed, Severus curled around her slightly smaller frame.

The next morning they woke to tapping at the bedroom door. Making sure they both had pajamas on Severus waved his hand and the bedroom door opened. Ryalta tip toed in and climbed on the bed between the two, lied down and went to sleep, not saying a word. Hermione gently placed her hand on the child's face it was warmer than normal. Hermione sighed.

"She's sick." Whispered Hermione. Severus nodded his head in understanding and left the two in his rooms as quietly as he could. First he went to Ryalta's bedroom and sanitized the whole room. He then went to the bathroom and did the same as well as any other surface she may have touched on her way from her bedroom to theirs. Severus then went to the lab and grabbed a pepper up potion and teaspoon from his personal stores. Severus returned to find Hermione lying on her side rubbing Ryalta's back. It was a sight to see and so comforting. But he stepped in and Hermione woke Ryalta up.

"Want to feel better?" asked Hermione. Ryalta simply nodded yes in the most adorable way she could. Taking pity Severus poured the potion into the teaspoon and placed the spoon in her mouth. Ryalta swallowed and within seconds the potion did its thing and she felt better.

"You're not completely better yet. You have to take the rest of this in five hours, okay?" Said Severus. Hermione was beginning to notice his gentleness towards Ryalta. He wasn't rude or acerbic towards her.

"Okay." Ryalta then jumped up and ran out the room to her own. They could here her playing.

"Thank you." Said Hermione as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No need for thanks. I'd do anything for her." In fact, since they were all living under the same roof, he did feel as if he'd do anything for her. It felt right actually for him to help Hermione and Ryalta. It felt right to fall in love with both of them as well. He was starting to see Ryalta as his own even though she wasn't. Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus and kissed him before getting out of bed. "I sanitized everything so you need not worry. I'll do our bed last."

"Oh, I was going to do laundry anyway. You don't have to." Hermione left the room to find Ryalta. Severus stood in the room alone now. How good it felt to have them around. Severus always thought he hated children and never thought he'd have any of his own, nor did he think a woman would willingly want to be with him. But here he was. He just cured a cold ridden child and was living with, and making love to, one of the most beautiful and most intelligent women he'd ever met.

"May this dream never end." Whispered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later found Severus and Hermione in the potions lab chatting on the use of salamander scale in a potion for getting rid of salamander scale rashes. They had been talking quietly while Ryalta napped on the sofa after playing to exhaustion. Then Kingsley owl came flying into and landed soundlessly on a cleared worktop. Hermione caught the movement from the corner of her eye and walked over to the owl slipping the missive from its talons. The owl immediately left as Hermione unrolled it.

_Stay in the house, put up your strongest wards. We know who it is._

_-Kingsley_

Severus looked up when he didn't hear a sound from Hermione. She was shaking and turned to him holding the note out to him. Severus shot up and snatched the note. Quickly he read it and ran out the room and outside. Severus put up every powerful ward protection he new, even those dabbling in the dark arts.

Hermione picked up Ryalta and held the sleeping child in her arms as she sat on the sofa. Severus came back and warded the room as well. They sat in agonizing silence for a while not knowing what to do but ready to raise hell if necessary.

In the next few hours none of the alarmed ward detected anything. Nothing had changed, so the two relaxed and went about normal for the rest of the day but still on edge in case. They went to bed that night on edge as well and neither slept except for Ryalta.

The next morning when they were having breakfast the alarms went off. Hermione locked Ryalta in her room and put up more protection wards. Anyone tried to go through them or break them and they weren't Hermione or Severus would be incinerated on the spot. Severus ran outside wand held high as he saw Kingsley approaching. Not taking a chance he kept his wand reading for the offensive.

"Severus, please. Let me through."

"Code or you die." Snarled Severus

"IUGULAE!" yelled Kingsley. Severus lowered his wand arm and noticed Kingsley was limping and holding his side. He quickly ran to Kingsley's side and aided the man into the house. Hermione stood at the door with wand arm ready.

"It's actually Kingsley, we're fine." Hermione relaxed and moved out of the way and ran to the potions lab for necessary potions and poultices. She returned to find Kingsley laying on a futon that Severus probably transfigured from one of the seat cushions. She left the items on the coffee table as she went upstairs to check on Ryalta. She lowered the wards and found Ryalta, unfazed at being hastily locked in her bedroom, playing with her toys. Satisfied the child was fine Hermione returned to the sitting room.

"What happened?" she asked as she knelt next to Kingsley.

"We found the potions master making the enhanced Polyjuice. We arrested him but there seemed to be a safeguard incase he was found out. A wizard instantly apparated to the location and attacked. I was closest and had my back to said wizard I was hit but the other aurors were able to restrain the wizard and arrest him too. " Once Severus was done helping him, Kingsley sat up and leaned against the chair behind him.

"Who is the attacker?" asked Severus.

"We questioned him and the wizard finally admitted what he did to Hermione."

"Dammit who was it?" screeched Hermione.

"Ron." Was all he could say before cringing. He expected some violent outburst from one or both but nothing happened. Opening his eyes he found Severus silently seething (probably planning the boys death) and Hermione sitting there dumbfounded. Though that look of shock instantly changed to one of anger and Kingsley could see and feel the magic crackling around her. Silently Hermione stood up and in an instant apparated away before anyone could stop her. Severus stood and went to Ryalta's room. Hoping he'd never have to do this again Severus placed a sleeping spell over Ryalta and placed her on her bed. Every possible ward was put up around her room as he called Dobby and told him to protect the child.

Severus turned on his heal and went down to Kingsley to find the man on his feet and looking better. The potions and poultices had taken full affect and Kingsley was once again ready for a fight. They grabbed floo powder and went immediately to the ministry. They appeared in the main entrance area when they heard the yelling and saw the running. Hermione was in the aurors department raising hell. They made their way through the crowd and down to the holding cells and found Hermione with her wand pointed at Ron's heart. The red head plastered to the wall and calm.

"Hey Mione." Was all he said when Hermione lost all manner of decorum. In a fluid movement Hermione punched him as hard as she could in the nose.

"Don't ever call me that you useless piece of shit." She growled. For a moment Severus stood there surprised. Never had he seen her this angry and frankly it was nice to see. But he came to and came up beside her.

"He's not worth you going to Azkaban." He placed his hand on hers forcing her to lower her wand and move aside. Ron looked at the way the two interacted. This wasn't natural and it made him livid.

"He your boyfriend now?" sneered Ron. At that Severus whipped around and without a moments hesitation dived into Ron's mind using Legilmency and found the appropriate memories. The ass had no defenses for his mind. After finding the appropriate memories Severus projected his memories of him and Hermione in the throws of lovemaking. That should be enough to fuck with the cretins mind. Severus pulled out of his mind but with all the control he could he tried his hardest not to kill Ron then and there.

"It was him." He ground out. As Ron collapsed to his knees holding his head. Kingsley nodded his head and with a flick of his wrist Ron was thrown back into the cell and slammed against a wall and knocked unconscious. But that wasn't enough for Hermione quickly and wordlessly she cast both wizards out of the holding area and was left alone with Ron again. She cast a spell waking him up. Ron sat up slowly confused but once seeing a seething Hermione his anger became palpable.

"How dare you?" he yelled.

"How dare I? Me? You have not right to be angry right now. What you did to me was tantamount to rape you sniveling fuck."

"I wanted you and you turned me away. I had to do something, we still have a chance." Said Ron.

"A CHANCE!" she shrieked. "You haven't in chance in heaven, hell or earth. I left you for this very reason,…" she was going to continue but she was so beyond words that only physical reactions would work. Hermione put up her wand again and repeatedly smashed Ron against the uneven sharp stonewall. It was pleasurable and she could feel her anger ebbing as she watched him bleed and heard him yell, to the point that she was grinning. For the few months after they broke up Ron harassed her. Then his family followed suit convinced that they'd be perfect aside from the fact that he was domineering and abusive. All that pent and repressed anger was being let loose. But before she could smash his body to a dead bloody pulp Severus broke through the wards she put up and unarmed her grabbing her wand. Hermione was tied up and led out of the room while aurors tended to Ron. "Let me go this instant." Growled Hermione.

"YOU WANT TO GO TO AZKABAN?" yelled Severus.

"I want to kill that sniveling piece of shit."

"No. I will not aid you in going to Azkaban and leaving Ryalta motherless." That struck a chord and Hermione deflated. Ryalta. She didn't want to leave her. Satisfied that that got to her Severus sat next to Hermione on the bench. Hermione had bent her head but Severus could hear her crying. Confident she wouldn't try anything Severus unbound her and held her in his arms in full view of all the aurors. "Ryalta needs a parent and that spineless ass is not worth you going to Azkaban." Noticing they were being gawked at Severus threw his best glare and they all dispersed and went about their day.

It was then that he surveyed the damage done. Hermione had come in like a hurricane. Papers everywhere, desks and chairs overturned, aurors visibly physically hurt, even the light fixtures were barely functioning. In her anger she had thrown spells and let out waves of pure magic disrupting everything. And he thought his temper tantrums were bad. Kingsley came out a few minutes later.

"You're safe to go but I suggest laying low for the next few days." Severus stood with Hermione in his arms and they left the ministry and arrived home. It wasn't until they had walked through the door that Severus gave her back her wand. Severus hung up his robes on the coat rack. Hermione walked past him and to Ryalta's room where she scooped up the sleeping child and held her and cried silently. Severus found her and sat with them until she stopped. Dobby quietly left them.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Severus carried Ryalta back to her room and gently placed her in the bed and turned off the lights. He went back to the living room and took Hermione to their bedroom. Quietly they undressed and got in bed. Severus once again turned off the lights then curled himself around Hermione. He could feel her devastation. Her magic felt non-existent and her skin slightly cold to the touch. Never did Hermione or Severus consider Ron Weasley, a third of the trio, to do something like this. Yes Severus had heard of the things he did to Hermione while they were together and after they broke up but they were nowhere near as despicable as using an altered Polyjuice to effectively rape her. But for now Severus need not dwell on this. The idiot and coconspirator were caught and bound for Azkaban. Right now they both needed sleep.

The next day Severus woke to Hermione still in bed. She was awake but didn't move. She was still shocked at current events.

"I'll go make breakfast. Is there anything specific you want?" Asked Severus as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. He sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not really hungry." She answered. Severus let out a sigh and gathered the young woman in his arms.

"You need to eat something. I'll keep Ryalta busy so you can be alone if you want but you need to take care of yourself. Get up and at least shower and eat something. Please?" Hermione looked Severus in the eye and nodded.

"I will." It sounded so weak. Severus kissed her on the temple.

"I want you to know I love you and should anything happen to you or Ryalta I'll murder the person who caused it."

"Then why couldn't you let me kill Ron?" she murmured. Severus froze then pulled her away to look at her.

"If it was self defense I would have let you but it wasn't. He was unarmed and caught in a holding sell. If you killed him you would be sent to Azkaban, then where would Ryalta and I be? Do you understand? Ryalta would not have a mother and I…" Severus stopped. Hermione stared at him a moment.

"You what?" Severus couldn't find the words. This was a first for him.

"I wouldn't have you. It's been a while since I've actually been with someone I can share things with. I'm a very picky man if you hadn't noticed and I don't know what Ryalta or I would do if we lost you. And the little prick you call Ron is not worth your energy." For a moment Hermione sat there motionless, then a tear fell and she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Severus. He scooped her up in his arms and let her cry then cast a silencing spell. No need waking Ryalta to the sound of her mothers' cries.

It was a while that they were like that until Hermione sat up sniffling.

"Thank you." She whispered. Severus took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"We both need you, remember that."

"I will." Hermione whipped her face and stood up and removed her pajamas. "Severus?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you too." Hermione gave a slight smile then turned and headed for the shower. Severus sat there a moment. Hermione had just returned his sentiments. She was the first person since his mother to say I love you to him and he was stunned to stillness. So much so that he was in the same position when Hermione got out of the shower and walked out with her towel wrapped around her hair and completely naked. "Are you okay?" Asked Hermione.

"You…no one has ever said I love you to me." he whispered starring at her.

"Not even your parents?"

"Well my mother but she's long dead and my father was an ass. But a woman I love returned my feelings. I…I don't know what to do." Hermione smiled while at the same time feeling bad for the man across from her. Hermione squeezed the towel one last time and threw it to the ground and climbed on to the bed and wrapped her arms around Severus then kissed him. Severus hands grabbed her hips and held her close to him. She straddled his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Her kisses were minty from just brushing her teeth, but her lips were still swollen from biting her lips. Hermione's hips moved back and forth causing her to grind on his quickly hardening cock. Severus lifted her and let her slide down on it.

Quickly he turned them over so he was on top and without hesitation began pumping in to her. Thankfully the silencing charm was still up allowing Hermione to be as loud as possible without alarming any of the other occupants of the house.

An hour later they were happily sated and dressed in comfortable clothing. Severus went down to the kitchen while Hermione woke, washed and dressed Ryalta. When they came to the kitchen breakfast was set and ready with a pot of tea on the table. They sat and listened to Ryalta talk about the dream she had being a fairy in a large forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

In the end Ron and hos co conspirator were sentenced to ninety years in prison each. By the time they got out they'd be elderly or in a coffin. The story was reported through _The Quibbler_ leaving out Hermione and Ryalta out of respect to their propriety. The Weasley family made a point to completely disown their embarrassment. Ron would no longer be associated with anyone.

On the other hand Hermione and Severus took turns teaching Ryalta until her first year of Hogwarts. Severus had proposed to Hermione three years later. He'd made it special by having Dobby watch Ryalta. Severus took Hermione out to dinner first in muggle London. It was a quiet Lebanese restaurant they both grew to love. After they had gone for a walk before Severus apparated himself and Hermione to Hyde Park. They were able to conceal themselves from inquiring individuals. They walked to the Round Pond where Severus dropped down to one knee and proposed.

Two months later they had a wizarding wedding ceremony. They exchanged vows and placed rings on each other's fingers that were made by elves and incised with runic spells of love and protection. There was no honeymoon because neither really cared for one. Severus had formally adopted Ryalta as his own and had been knocked by Ryalta calling him daddy for the first time.

Both became reputable potions makers and opened an apothecary in a small wizarding town not to far from where they lived. Ryalta Snape had entered Hogwarts into the House of Ravenclaw. Both Hermione and Severus were relieved by that news. She had become the strongest student and became beater for Ravenclaw. Later on in years after leaving Hogwarts, Ryalta had found the woman of her dreams while travelling through Japan. They settled down in a small home in the forest near Shiba.

Severus and Hermione became grandparents in their old age. But when death was getting close they decided to put into motion their last resort. Their wedding bands had been spelled so that if the two recited a certain spell together their rings would dose them with a poison that would cause them to sleep and die peacefully. The spell was a Nordic one, "_Vår solen har sett. Vår tid er kommet. Det er tid for døden å ta oss videre__." _They had slept peacefully together in death. Their remains were burned and spread throughout the forbidden forest in hopes that if their souls did not transcend they would roam the forest together in love.

_The End._


End file.
